El amor te hace débil
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Lin Beifong no estaba hecha para la maternidad. Pero Mako sabía como ablandarla. Cinco momentos de relación momboss-detectiveson entre Lin y Mako. "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


Summary: Lin Beifong no estaba hecha para la maternidad. Pero Mako sabía como ablandarla. Cinco momentos de relación momboss-detectiveson entre Lin y Mako. "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

Disclaimer: No, nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Si tan sólo lo hiciera... No. Bryke no permitiría tal desastre.

N/A: Decidí luchar contra este fic porque me fascinó la relación entre Mako y Lin, y me alegra mucho que a alguien más le haya interesado.

_._

_._

_._

_**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**_

_Fic __**#7**__ Propuesto por __**Lillinet**_

_Fic de LOK, centrado en la relación de Lin Beifong y Mako. Me gustan como presentaron su relación casi familiar en el libro 4 y quiero ver algo de eso. Nada romántico, sino más bien familiar o la relación que desarrollan como superior/aprendiz. Minimo 100 palabras, no hay máximo._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_El amor te hace débil_

_._

* * *

><p>Lin suspiró, removiendo los papeles de su escritorio y apilándolos organizadamente. Sus ojos verdes Esmeralda se fijaron en el oficial que estaba de pie, firme, frente a ella. Lo escudriñó con la mirada, para finalmente resoplar ante la noticia.<p>

—Puedes retirarte.

El oficial, Yan-Li, se alejó de la oficina con su andar firme y derecho. Por otra parte, Lin, rodaba los ojos. A pesar de que Mako era uno de sus mejores y más prometedores oficiales, sabía como sacarle de quicio.

Y una Lin molesta no era algo bueno.

Con sus pisadas firmes de maestro tierra, se dirigió a la habitación de oficinas. Algunos detectives trabajaban allí hasta tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para estar allí a esa hora. Sólo una rata sin vida social que roncaba torpemente contra un escritorio.

No pudo evitar reír a sus adentros. La escena era tan conocida. Le recordaba a sus primeros días en la Fuerza Policial. Siempre había intentado ser la mejor de todos para enorgullecer a su madre —algo que no logró, pero no era un tema grato de conversación—. Aquello significaba que dormía como un oso-perezoso, con su franelilla y sus pantalones de uniforme encima de un escritorio.

Claro, hasta que su madre la pillaba y la sacaba de allí con su gesto amoroso; lanzándola fuera de la estación con su tierra control.

Estuvo tentada a hacer lo mismo con el muchacho. No era la primera vez que lo conseguía durmiendo como una roca en su oficina, y estaba cansada de sacarlo a patadas rumbo al templo. Pero estaba tan cómodo que la ablando un poco.

Cogió su chaqueta gris y la acomodó en los hombros desnudos del muchacho, cubriéndolo lo mejor que podía. Apagó las luces y salió de allí rumbo a su departamento, no sin antes mirar al chico con una diminuta sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El maestro fuego suspiró, con una sonrisa llena de picardía adornando su rostro. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había notificado que Beifong le llamaba para una charla privada, y supuso que era para darle sus merecidas disculpas.<p>

Luego de ser encarcelado por culpa de Varrick, no había cruzado palabra con ella. Quizás estaba tan apenada que lo había estado evitando. Durante los tres minutos que duró su recorrido hacia su oficina, ensayó diversas maneras de aceptar sus disculpas. Cada una sonaba mejor que la otra, y ya era difícil elegir.

Se acomodó el uniforme y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su jefa sentada frente a su escritorio. En su rostro no estaba la expresión que esperaba, sino una mueca de disconformidad. Tragó en seco cuando sus ojos verdes se hicieron más pequeños y sus cejas se unieron más de lo común.

—Hasta qué llegaste —dijo en un tono amenazante.

La puerta, siendo de metal, se cerró herméticamente con un movimiento de manos. La idea de una amable disculpa desapareció, y cuando Beifong se puso de pie con su postura intimidante, tuvo que halar el cuello de su uniforme con nerviosismo para aflojar la tela.

Cuando un lapicero de metal cruzó cerca de su oreja, supo que estaba en problemas.

Graves problemas gracias a su puntería.

—Eres un idiota —rugió la maestra metal con su rostro contusionado por la rabia—. ¡Un animal! No... Incluso los animales son más listos que tú.

En sus labios se formó un mohín por el insulto.

—J-Jefa...

—¡Cállate! —las manos de Lin acariciaron sus sienes, apoyando los codos en el escritorio—. Tienes suerte de que no te despida.

No se atrevió a decir nada. Estaba pálido, y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Cuando era niño creía que los líderes de las Tríadas eran los más peligrosos e intimidantes humanos en el mundo. Pero ahora que veía a Lin Beifong con claridad, supo que estaba muy equivocado.

—Pensaba que eras más inteligente —musitó algo más calmada—, pero al parecer encarcelarte era la única manera de callar tu bocota.

Mako jadeó.

—¿Q-Q...?

—Me subestimaste, Mako. No soy Jefa de Policía por arte de magia —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Era detective, como tú; de las mejores. Y el que Varrick estaba detrás de esto era demasiado claro.

El maestro fuego se cruzó de brazos. Su honor estaba siendo pisoteado horriblemente, pero eso era común, o eso decían los demás policías. Lin Beifong era una maestra en eso. Se rascó la cabeza con su mano izquierda sin perder su posición.

—Pero Lu y Gang...—masculló incómodo, pero fue interrumpido por un segundo lapicero que casi golpea su cuello.

—Lu y Gang son dos idiotas buenos para nada —rugió Beifong con sus labios fruncidos, y Mako prefirió quedarse callado—. Con esos imbéciles en el equipo podías pasar desapercibido, pero tu cerebro con patas no es capaz de eso.

Todo comenzaba a formarse claramente en su cabeza como sí se tratase de un rompecabezas. Ya todo tenía más sentido.

—Así que me encarcelaste —Mako jadeó con suavidad—... Para protegerme.

—Afirmativo —ella masculló—. Varrick tiene más contactos de lo que crees, ¿Pero qué haces? Vas y trabajas con una tríada. ¡No me dejaste más opción!

Jamás se había fijado en lo mucho que sus brazos se movían cuando discutía. Suspiró. Lo que se suponía que sería una disculpa, era un sermón por parte de su jefa. Pero un sentimiento cálido se plantaba en su estómago. Jamás, en todo lo que recordaba, alguien se había preocupado así por él.

Las cosas para Bolin habían sido, de cierta manera, más fáciles por ser el menor. Lo había cuidado como si fuera su hijo, encargándose de que nunca le faltara amor y cariño familiar. Pero nadie se había encargado de él.

Lin suspiró. Por lo menos lucía más calmada, pero volvía a sobarse las sienes.

—Cuando tenía tu edad y era nueva en la fuerza, todos me subestimaban por ser la hija de Toph Beifong. Creían que no me había ganado mi lugar en el escuadrón. Pero me encargué de demostrarles que yo era la mejor, y no por ser hija de la mejor maestra tierra del mundo. Destaqué siendo quien soy.

Se levantó con su posición firme y derecha, dándole la espalda. Su vista estaba fija en el cuadro de una foto en blanco y negro de Toph Beifong y una joven de cabello negro esponjoso en un uniforme de metal. Supuso qué se trataba de ella.

—No permitas que personas mediocres como Lu y Gang te pisoteen. Sé mejor que todos ellos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el consejo. Se sentía como un voto de confianza hacia él. Pero tuvo que correr hacia la puerta cuando otro lapicero de metal lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¡Ahora largo de mi oficina!

* * *

><p>Su mirada se fijó en la ventana de su nueva oficina. Había sido ascendido, y al fin tenía una oficina para él solo. Acomodó sus pies encima del escritorio, mirando las nubes que bailaban en el cielo nocturno de Ciudad República.<p>

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios. No tenía nadie con quién celebrar su logro. Korra estaba curándose en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Bolin estaba en el Reino Tierra, formando parte del ejército de una tal Kuvira. Asami estaba demasiado ocupada con negocios de Industrias Futuro.

Estar sólo jamás había sido tan doloroso. Extrañaba al equipo Avatar y sus aventuras, cuando eran adolescentes arriesgados que salvaban al mundo. Los años pasaban demasiado rápido, y no le gustaba. Crecer le daba cierto miedo.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, y el cabello gris esponjoso de su jefa se asomaba por el orificio de ella.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Beifong sin su tono autoritario.

Mako se levantó, firme, y asintió enérgicamente. Nadie podía negarle a ella que pasara a un lugar de las instalaciones. No mientras pudiese lanzarlos a la Bahía Yue con una patada.

—Sí, señora.

Lin Beifong había heredado el sentido sísmico de su madre. Y aunque su hermana menor había sido más talentosa en el metal control, su sentido sísmico siempre fue digno de admirar. Jamás pudo superar a su madre, no porque no pudiese, sino que su sentido de la vista lo limitaba en algunas ocasiones.

Gracias a eso, podía saber que Mako no estaba de buen humor. Aunque en realidad era demasiado obvio, y usar su sentido sísmico solo fue un auxiliar. Podía notar en su rostro algo de tristeza y depresión.

Meditó lo que podía sucederle, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Debes extrañarlos —ella dijo, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

El rostro impávido de Mako se transformó en una mueca de incomodidad. El cuerpo del maestro fuego se sentó en la silla, y su mirada ámbar estaba fijada en los papeles frente a él. Entre el tumulto de hojas estaba la imagen de Korra en primera plana del periódico, justo cuando todo el lío de Amon había terminado.

Asintió con suavidad. Las comisuras de sus labios se desviaban a los dados, mientras que sus ojos escudriñaban la imagen. Sabía que Korra necesitaba irse de Ciudad República. Sabía que Bolin necesitaba seguir su camino como un adulto hecho y derecho. Y sabía que Asami debía triunfar y llevar Industrias Futuro al éxito.

Pero quizás era un poco egoísta, y deseaba que estuvieran con él.

—Jamás me dijeron que crecer era tan... Horrible —bufó en una risa.

Lin jugó con un brazalete de meteorito en sus manos sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Pensé que ya habías crecido —murmuró más para sí misma que para él. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en la silla para mirarlo con más claridad—. Siempre fuiste muy maduro para tu edad.

—¿Eso es malo?

Lin negó, sacudiendo sus rizos grises de lado a lado.

—No exactamente. Yo era así cuando tenía tu edad —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Jamás había notado como sus pómulos se hacían más pequeños cuando sonreía. Quizás porque casi nunca lo hacía. Dejó el cofre de tinta en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos con una pose derrotada.

—No tiene ni idea de cuantos me han dicho amargado en mi vida —se quejó infantilmente.

Ella rió entre dientes, casi inaudiblemente.

—Oh, créeme. Lo sé —asintió, para después señalar la placa en su uniforme—, pero los amargados llegamos más lejos.

—Eso espero...

Mako sonrió por primera vez en ese día. Esperaba llegar lejos, mucho más lejos. El escritorio rechinó al rozar con la armadura de metal cuando ella se apoyó hacia adelante y posó su mano derecha en su hombro.

—Felicitaciones, Mako —dijo, sorprendiéndolo. Beifong jamás era tan personal con uno de sus subordinados, y aunque su rostro era frío y tieso como el metal, en su tono había un tipo de calidez—. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos bebiendo té?

El maestro fuego abrió sus ojos como platos, asintiendo enérgicamente. No todos los días Lin Beifong le invitaba a tomar té.

* * *

><p>—Esas mujeres van a matarme.<p>

Mako se quejó infinidades de veces mientras enterraba su rostro en el escritorio. Lin Beifong rodó sus ojos, indispuesta a seguir escuchando.

—Eso te sucede por salir con dos mujeres cercanas —gruñó mientras firmaba un permiso—. Para la próxima vez busca una en la Nación de Fuego y otra en la Isla Kyoshi.

Mako alzó su cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo?

—¿Tú que crees? —se mofó disimuladamente, negando con suavidad.

Su estado de humor debía ser muy bueno para aguantar a alguien como Mako y sus quejas sobre como la chica Sato y el Avatar conspiran contra él. Aunque le daba cierta lástima, se lo tenía bien merecido. Nadie sabía más que ella lo que ambas habían pasado. La palabra "Pies Ligeros Jr." estaba muy clara en todo el suceso.

Bufó cuando el detective continuó su retahíla. Al parecer las quejas del presidente Raiko no eran suficientes. Al parecer las lianas no eran suficientes. Al parecer su estrés no era suficiente. No. Mako debía aparecer salvajemente.

—¡Cállate! —rugió minutos después cuando ya había empezado a lloriquear—. Y yo que creía que Tenzin era el afeminado, por Koh.

Mako suspiró.

—Necesito un psicólogo —musitó.

—No —ella negó rotundamente—, necesitas buscarte una vida.

El detective hizo un mohín ante el hiriente comentario. Suspiró resignado; al parecer hablar sobre el almuerzo de la estación era mejor.

—¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

Lin bufó de nuevo.

—Comida.

* * *

><p>Ella no era tan cruel como aparentaba. Sabía lo mucho que el muchacho sufría en el templo desde la partida de Korra, y para ser sincera, ella también la extrañaba. Era doloroso saber que la adolescente rebelde e impulsiva que había destruido parte de su ciudad en su llegada ahora era un Avatar destruido.<p>

Negó suavemente. No quería pensar en eso.

Hacer una buena acción de vez en cuando era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña, cuando solía ayudar a algunos oficiales cuando su madre la llevaba al trabajo. Por eso invitar al chico a vivir con ella parecía una buena idea.

Con la llave de bronce, abrió la puerta que daba entrada a su departamento. El chico parecía algo agotado después de subir cuatro escaleras bastante largas y angostas. Rió internamente cuando, como perro por su casa, se lanzó al sofá. En realidad no le molestaba.

Mako se sorprendió notablemente. Viniendo de la Jefa Beifong, esperaba una casa lujosa digna de su apellido, decorada con metal y detalles del Reino Tierra. Al contrario era una casa simple y pequeña con una habitación, un sofá —que parecía más una cama que un mueble común—, un baño y el espacio de la cocina y la sala.

Nada de lo que se esperaba.

—¿Quieres la cama o el sofá? —preguntó.

Le pareció la pregunta algo obvia. Era su casa, y no tenía la vergüenza de elegir la habitación de su casa. Señaló el sofá rojo con su pulgar.

—Es mucho mejor que las camas duras del templo —agradeció en un suspiro, estirando su espalda adolorada en la acolchada y mullida cama-llamada-sofá-pero-que-parecía-una-cama. Lin asintió suavemente, dejando su bolso en una encimara.

—Ya ves por qué no me casé con Tenzin.

Mako tosió al atorarse con su saliva. Al mejorar se, miró a su jefa con los ojos abiertos, ya sentado en una mejor posición.

—¿Usted y Tenzin...?

—Créeme, chico —interrumpió la maestra tierra—: ya oye tenido suficiente con los hijos de Tenzin y Korra.

Segundos después, soltó un 'buenas noches' y entró a su habitación.

Se sorprendió cuando, cerca de media hora después, el lado derecho de su cama se movió un poco, sosteniendo el pesado cuerpo de Mako. Estuvo tentada a golpearlo con su uniforme y sacarlo a patadas de su habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Por una extraña razón, una calidez llenó su pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.


End file.
